Of Rainbows and Rabbits
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Mamoru has everything he could ever ask for. He has a beautiful wife, an imaginative pretty daughter, a lovely home and his dream job of being well liked reputable doctor. Everything is pretty normal- at least until his very imaginative daughter keeps talking about her 'imaginary friend' who plays with her in the gardens. He soon finds out that it might not be imagined. /AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: I haven't written for this fandom in a while on . Anyway while the main pairing is an Oc/Mamoru- there IS Mamoru/Usagi.

If that hasn't scared you off, great! Anyway this story is based off a picture I did a while ago on my DA account that I've been mulling around and decided to finally do. forgive the shortness- the chapters will vary in length as I go along.

As ever, all OCs/plotlines belong to me.

Had I ever owned BSSM, it probably would've been longer. But I don't.

* * *

Of Rainbows and Rabbits- 1

* * *

Mamoru Chiba had a very good life.

He was a doctor at a very good hospital, where he specialized in pediatric care, and he had a wonderful family. Raina was someone he just clicked with while he was in America studying and while they had their differences in a few things, he had felt- no, he _knew_- that they would be good together. Sometimes, he thought it was a good thing that he was an orphan as he didn't have to answer or defer to anyone else about such important decision of his life. Together, they had a beautiful little girl named Nijiko who was nothing but sweetness incarnate. She was a lot like them, smart little girl with a very big imagination.

Even now, he chuckled to himself at how she told him about her 'friend' she plays with in the gardens. It was cute and according to Raina, it was expected for little kids her age to imagine such things.

Yes, everything in his life was going wonderfully.

So why on earth, is his daughter chatting in the garden at night and another voice answered her?

"Nijiko?" He called out to her in their modest garden, "What are you doing out there?"

"Playing,Daddy." Dark blue haired girl popped her head up from her favorite spot in the garden, next to the roses. "Daddy, do you wanna meet my friend?"

He frowned, he really needed to talk to Raina about getter better locks on the patio doors. This was the third time he caught her out here and while having an imagination was all well and good, it would effect her sleeping pattern too much. After all, she was only five and should be in bed by now.

"Nijiko, it's nine at night. You need to be in bed."

"But-Daddy, she said she wanted to meet you!"

Mamoru sighed softly, there was a certain pitch in his daughter's voice that told him she would try everything to get him to see what she was doing before she gave up this time. He figured if he gave into her whims this time, that maybe she would go to bed peacefully this time?

"Alright, Niko. After this," He told her walking towards her, "you'll go straight to bed. Is that clear?"

"Yes daddy." She sounded distracted and whispered something as he came closer.

As he drew near, Mamoru felt odd. Like there was something not quite right about this situation. The moon was far too bright, illuminating the garden as if it was daylight, with an intangible something effecting the air around him. It felt like he was about to discover something- something massively important when he went towards the rose bushes, but what? What could it be?

"Oh no!" Nijiko cried out suddenly and he rushed around the corner to find...Nothing. "She's gone..."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. Whatever that weird moment was, it was over and everything seemed normal again. Still, he scooped up his daughter in her white nightgown and looked back at the spot. It seemed as if she was sharing food with someone, but that can't be right.

"Come on, time for bed for you, princess." He kissed her cheek and carried her off to bed. He'd have to talk to Raina about their daughter's very overactive imagination.

"But she was there, Daddy." His daughter yawned as he tucked her into bed, her light earth-toned hands grabbing the stuffed rabbit, "I think she got scared."

"Well, there's nothing to be scared of." He brushed her bangs and kissed her forehead, "But tell your friend to meet you in the daylight next time?"

She nodded and turned over, "M'kay.."

With his little princess tucked away for the night- for good-, Mamoru went back and made sure the patio door was closed shut. He searched the garden for a moment, before heading back to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own anything but the ocs

and for that one reader- Raina is an OC. Not Usagi.

* * *

_'Endymion...'_

Mamoru turned over in his bed, sinking lower into the pillows as he dreamed. He's not sure what was happening exactly in the dream, but he knew it felt familiar. Had he had this before? He's not sure, but someone was calling him. At least, it felt like it was him. Or was it someone else?

_' Endymion..' _

It had been soft, the body pressed against his own. Sweetly calling him by a name he did not claim yet couldn't deny it was part of him.

_' Endymion.. I have found you!'_

He awoke, suddenly to the shaking hand, and for a moment all he could see in his blurred vision was the outline of two buns..perhaps long hair?.. until his vision cleared and his short dark red haired wife with concerned dark green eyes were staring down at him.

"'Ru, it's time to get up. You'll be late." Her brows rose as she stood up again, "Breakfast is ready."

Rubbing his eyes, he smiled a little at her then suddenly pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against the crook of her neck. Breathing deeply, he could smell everything about her- the scent of jasmine she liked to wear, the faint smell of their soap and.. just Raina. Soft, loving, real, Raina.

"Maybe I should skip today?" He muttered, kissing her throat.

She chuckled, placing a dark oak hand on his head, ruffling his hair, "Ru, don't you have that meeting to go to today?" Not that she was actually complaining at his drifting hands. "I..mean I still have that..ahh...Ru, really. I'm trying to say something here."

"Mhmm."

"Ru, can't it- "

"Mama, Daddy!"

Mamoru groans, but stole a kiss from his wife, "Maybe after Niji goes to school?" He asked hopefully, letting her go.

Raina shook her head as she straightened out her sage-green shirt and light colored skirt, "We'll see, Mister. " She replied, "Come on down for breakfast. It's your turn to take her to school." She paused at the door, "And if you get back quick enough, I'll consider on letting you skip today."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, rolling up to stand. "I'll be down there in a minute."

"Alright."

He headed to the bathroom to shower for the day, the silly smile on his face didn't seem to want to go away. Though, as the hot spray of the water cleared the fog up in his mind better, he looked up at the ceiling, brows furrowed a bit as he tried to recall his dream again. He knows he's had it before- a dream where someone, somewhere, was calling him. Who was it..?

"Sounded female..." He said to himself before finally giving it no more thought. After all, it was just a dream.

It didn't really matter, now did it?

* * *

"Daddy?" Nijiko swung her legs a bit, sitting in the chair, eating her blueberry oatmeal. "Daaaddeeeee"

"Yes, princess?" Mamoru glanced over at his daughter.

"Do you think I could invite my friend over?"

"Which friend?"

"The one from the gardens."

Raina shot him a look, not sure if that was a good idea or not. "Sweetie, do you think she'll come over?"

Nijiko thought about it for a moment, spooning her food into her mouth, "Yeah."

"Alright then." Raina gave her some milk and kisses the top of her head, "Hurry up and Daddy will take you to school."

"Ok!"

* * *

The conversation was forgotten, mostly because they were preoccupied with each other the moment he returned from dropping their daughter off. Migrating from the living room to the bedroom, they were much more concerned with themselves and their own pleasures than anything else.

"Gods.." Raina breathlessly laughed, cuddling up with him and kissed him lightly . "If we keep at it like this, we'll have another one."

He smiled, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." He rested a possessive hand on her hip, "Besides, how could anyone resist you?"

Raina sighed softly, running a hand along his chest. "You're too good for me."

"Don't you mean the other way around?" Mamoru pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You know.. I had a dream."

"Hm..? Was it good?"

He shrugged a bit, "Maybe? I don't know. It felt like I had it before." ran his hand along her side, "Someone was calling me in this mist, but I didn't see who it was.. it sounded like a woman."

"Weird." Raina leaned up and kisses him, "Well, whoever your dream woman is, she better realize you're an honest man."

"Heh, you know I am." Returning the kiss, he ran a hand through her hair, enjoying the soft texture of it. " What time is it?"

She looked over at the clock, "It's one. Niko gets out at two-thirty." There's a small smile on her face when she turned back to him, "What are you thinking of, Mr. Chiba?"

"Well, Mrs. Chiba." Mamoru moved, playfully pinning her to the bed, "I was hoping you would give this poor man another taste of heaven."

She laughed, "Honestly, you are going to ruin me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

* * *

"It's close.."

"_Patience is not a virtue I have plenty of. Hurry, locate it_!"

"Soon, my queen, we will have it soon."

* * *

"When's your friend coming, Niko?" Raina, dressed in a simple pair of pants and one of Mamoru's t-shirts as she set the table while Mamoru cooked.

Nijiko looked up from her seat at the coffee table working on her homework, she frowned a little thinking about it, "Soon. She said she'll be here."

"Is her mother bringing her?"

"I don't know." Nijiko chewed on her lower lip for a moment, " But-"

There was a knock on the door. Mamoru and Raina exchanged looks before Mamoru went to answer the door.

"Wonder who that is?" He peeked through the peephole, before opening it slowly. " Hello?"

"Um.."

Mamoru looked down and saw this pink haired girl in a navy blue school uniform, with a strange cat-head ball floating behind her. For a moment, he felt..something - something oddly familiar yet not at all. He simply couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ru, who is it?"

Raina's voice snapped him out of it and he smiled at the girl, "In a minute, Rai." He called back but looked at the girl, "Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm.. " The girl fidgets for a moment before fixing her ruby-red eyes on him, "I'm Chibiusa- Nijiko's friend. She..uh.. said I could come over?"

Before the man could say anything else, the high pitched squeal of his young daughter was the only forewarning he had when the child barreled passed him to the pink haired girl.

"Usa!" Nijiko giggled and grabbed her hand, "Come on! I want to show you something!"

"Ok!"

Mamoru looked back over at Raina as the girls ran off to play. "Well, at least we know she's made a friend."

"True." Raina agreed with a slight smile, "Though I wonder where she got that toy from? Do you think she's from a rich family?"

"Maybe but as long as they're happy, it shouldn't matter."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hopefully things will pick up from here on out.

* * *

3

* * *

The next day was his wife's turn with the car and he, having volunteered, was going to drop Nijiko off at school. Since her school wasn't too far off, they walked together holding hands. Nijiko was humming some tune he's never heard before.

"Niko?" He glanced at her with a smile as they stood at the crosswalk, "What's that song?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him with amused purple eyes, "Oh! Usa taught it to me."

"Really?" Mamoru's brows rose, "It's a pretty song."

"Yup!" Nijiko rocks back and forth on her feet, then tugged her skirt down a little, "She said her Mama's friend taught it to her."

"Did she now?" He looked up and kept a firm hold on his daughter's hand as they began to cross, "Say, where does Chibiusa live?"

His daughter fell quiet for a while at that. With a look, he saw her eyes were trained on the sidewalk only, "I can't tell."

"Why not?" Something was setting off alarm bells in his head as they stopped in front of her school. He knelt down to her level. "Nijiko, look at me." When she reluctantly did so, he held her hands. "Why can't you tell me where Chibiusa live?"

"Because.." She looked off, worrying her lower lip, "I promised."

"Listen, Nij-" He began but the bell rang and the teachers were calling for the kids to hurry up. "Mama will pick you today, ok?" He kissed the top of her head and lets her go.

Mamoru couldn't help but wonder why it was so important to keep where Chibiusa lived a secret?

* * *

A few days rolled by and life in the Chiba household was quiet for the most part. Chibiusa didn't make another appearance at their home, Nijiko stayed in bed at night and for all tenses and purposes everything had fallen back into it's usual routine before.

Everything except the dreams that started to haunt Mamoru during the night. For the past week or two since meeting the pink haired girl, his dreams have taken on a strange clarity that woke him up in the middle of the night. Images of a place, vague in detail, but he had sensed that it was very beautiful. That there was someone waiting on him and yet he couldn't figure out who it was. Then there was a menacing darkness that threatened this beauty. He would always tell the person- woman?- that he would return and would then disappear into the darkness where he would then wake up in a cold sweat.

Now, he's taken to writing for the majority of the night about his dreams to give Raina some peace at night. He felt guilty for having also woken her up with his nightly vivid dreams. Especially since she's been under the weather lately, she still found it in her to console him and change the pillowcase when he went to shower.

Now, he sat in his chair, staring at the blinking cursor on his computer as he wondered what to write next. He had been adding and editing in details or erasing some for some time now but could never go beyond the moment he disappeared. the last line of the document bothered him, so he deleted it and tried again- when he heard something.

Frowning, he quietly got up and went to check in on Nijiko. Her room was on the second floor, a little ways down the hall from the Master's room and Raina's art room. Pushing the door open a little, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness to see if his daughter was in bed.

"Niko?" He flipped on the light, only to find the bed was truly as empty as it had been in the dark. Mamoru tried not to panic, moving to the masters' to see if perhaps she was in there with Raina.

But Raina was alone in the bed.

It took him only a few moments to realize where his daughter might be. "The garden."

He breathed out, annoyed for the most part, then headed out to the backyard to Nijiko's favorite spot.

"All right, Niko, you've had your fun- what?" The sight that greeted him was a perplexing one. Chibiusa, the pink haired girl that met them only a month or so ago, was holding his daughter's hand wearing a pink dress with a tiny kitten perched on her shoulder. "What is going on here?"

"Daddy?" Nijiko drew closer to her friend, "We.."

He shook his head, "Look, it's late for the both of you. Why don't we all go inside and go to bed? In the morning, Chibiusa, we'll call your parents who must be worried."

"But..We _are_ going to Usa's house." Nijiko told him confused.

"In our backyard?" Mamoru knew that it's a trial to have your patience tested but it was becoming slightly thin by the girls' make-believe game. Trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it, he took Nijiko's free hand, "Come on, girls."

Neither girl moved, Chibiusa looked up and smiled, "It's here!"

"What's here?" Mamoru didn't like the sound of it, or the feeling he was getting, "We should- what is this?"

Before he could move, they were all bathed in bright light and began to float up into the air. "What's going on!"

"We're going to the moon." A new voice said- one he didn't recognize until the tiny gray kitten jumped from Chibiusa's shoulder to his chest inside the bubble of light. "To the Moon Kingdom."

_This has to be a dream._ Mamoru thought, staring at the kitten with wide ocean blue eyes. _Has to be a dream!_ "You can talk?"

"Yes." the kitten chirped with a smile, "Sorry for the late introductions, but I am Diana, royal advisor to her majesty, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Princess?" His head snapped towards Chibiusa, "You? "

Chibiusa smiled a little nervously, "Sorry for lying to you." She twisted her fingers into her dress.

Nijiko took her friend's hand frimly and looked towards her father, "Usa and me have been playing together since she came down by accident."

"Mama told me that Earth was full of pretty things and I wanted to see it..." Chibiusa trailed off, "I'm sorry for causing trouble but I really like being there and being with Nijiko.."

Mamoru wasn't sure how to process this all. At first he had thought Nijiko's friend had been imaginary, then the child turns out to be real and what's more- she's a moon princess with a talking cat?

He did what he could only do in that moment and that was laugh at how his life had turned out so absurdly strange.

_This cannot..be real..._

* * *

"My queen." The servant bows low before her, "Our plans must change, we have located the priest- however the prince is still unknown."

"I see." The Queen said, "Bring the priest to me. We will free ourselves from this prison soon using his powers. Then we will find the prince and take this moon."

"As you wish my Queen.."

With the servant gone, she looked through the darkness at the mirror of the world outside. Soon, she'll be free and Queen Serenity will pay for trying to stop her.

She'll pay for it all.

* * *

"Small Lady!"

"Small Lady, where are you?"

"Princess?"

"Diana? Small Lady?"

"They must be around here somewhere!" Luna sighed, her blue eyes turning to Princess Venus. "They couldn't have gotten far, could they?"

Venus shook her head, "I don't believe so, but just in case- I had Artemis check with Sailor Pluto. You know how Small Lady loves to visit her sometimes."

"I wish she wouldn't." Luna rubbed her arms, "Queen Serenity has forbidden anyone to go there. There must be a reason for it."

"If there is," Jupiter walked over to them, "we'll never know. Anyway, I checked her usual hiding spots but it seems they're not there."

Luna looked back towards the winged doors that lead to the throne room, "I hope we find them soon. You know how worried she gets when she hasn't seen Small Lady."

"I wish she wouldn't stress herself out so much." Venus followed her gaze, pink lips pursed for a moment in thought, "Ever since this place had awaken and others coming here, she's been stretching herself so thin trying to accommodate everyone."

"What with not having found Endymion either..." Jupiter trailed off.

"Everyone?" Mercury jogged up to them, "Have you had any luck?"

"No, not yet." Luna answered, "And with you?"

The blue haired woman shook her head, "None of the readings gave any indication that she may even be here."

"Well we could've told you that, Ami." Jupiter looked amused.

Exasperated, Mercury shook her head again, "No, I mean not on the moon."

"What?"

"Don't tell the queen." Luna blurted out, "We can't have her worried even more."

"I don't know, Luna." Artemis and Mars joined the group. "It's pretty hard to not be worried when the heir to the throne is missing." Artemis finished. "I take it we still haven't found her?"

"No. It's getting late too." Mars muttered, "Maybe-"

"Wait." Mercury turned, pressing her earring for the visor to appear. "According to the sensors, the teleportation port is active."

"Maybe it's the princess and Diana?" Venus took a step forward, "Honestly, she worries us so much like this- just like her mother used to."

Mars frowned a bit, placing a hand on Venus's arm. "But she and Diana aren't alone. I sense two more energies with them."

"Two more?" Venus stared at Mars for a while longer then nodded, "Very well, Jupiter and Mercury- you two are with me and Artemis. Luna, you and Mars go back to the queen and keep her occupied until we sort this out."

"Right. We'll be in touch via the communicators." Mars added with a nod as she and Luna went to the throne room.

Venus's group moved in uniform towards the teleportation ports. Anything could have happened to the princess and Venus, for one, did not want a repeat of her failure ever again.

* * *

Mamoru was, for the most part, speechless. He looked over at his daughter's face which showed nothing but pure wonderment and joy at this. Chibiusa looked pretty pleased with herself as she leaned over and said, "Didn't I tell you?"

"Hm, it's really pretty! Like in fairy-tales." Nijiko told her, though she frowned a little, "Do you think it's ok for us to visit? Won't they be mad?"

"No way!" Chibiusa told her, " I'm the princess and you're my best friend!"

"_Ah-hem_."

"After Diana, of course." She amended and pets her kitten advisor. "Besides, it'll be fun."

However, Mamoru highly doubted any of that. Especially when three women in sailor uniforms and one white haired guy were all staring at them with not so pleasant expressions.

"Girls, I don't believe '_fun_' is the correct term here."


	4. Chapter 4

Raina woke up the following morning and found the spot next to her empty and cold. She didn't think much about it, figuring that Mamoru had probably nodded off in his study again. As she walked into the bathroom for a shower, she noted that she felt better than before.

"Maybe it was something I ate?" She yawned and brushed her teeth, going about her normal routine, thinking that maybe she'll make breakfast this time. It was her turn anyway.

Once she had gotten dressed and finished curling her hair, she went to wake up Nijiko first. Raina hummed, padding down the hallway towards her daughter's room and pushed it open. "Niko, time to get up."  
She gasped softly at the empty bed, "Niko?" Everything in her was alarmed, but she tried to reason with herself as she moved to check under the bed and even in the closet for her little girl. Maybe Mamoru had taken her?

That was a thought and she moved to the study, "Ru, is Niko with..." She gazed around the office, the computer still on but in sleep mode, "..you.. Where are they?"

Raina tampered her worry, thinking maybe they went for a walk or perhaps were out getting breakfast? Yes, that's it. With a quick pace, she checked outside, but saw the car in the driveway. She steadies her hand and searched for her cellphone in her purse. Upon finding it, she called Mamoru's cellphone. Maybe.. maybe they were just out on a walk and-

The sound of her favorite song was coming from up in the study. Raina turned to look up towards the stairs. She and Mamoru had it so that their ringtones for each other were a favorite song that that the other liked. Mamoru was never without it.

"Oh..my gods..." It was as if all the strength had left her and she crumpled down to the floor, tears running unchecked down her cheeks. "Where...where are they?"

* * *

"Princess." Sailor Jupiter took an inward breath but smiled at the pink haired girl, "Why have you brought them here? You know it's against the law to bring Earthlings here, unless they're one of us."

Chibiusa nodded but looked down, her Luna-P ball floated just behind her shoulder. She was pretty sure that Diana was getting the same treatment form her mama and papa too. She couldn't imagine what happened to Nijiko and Nijiko's papa. As soon as her mother's guardians showed up, they had escorted both her friend and her friend's father off to one of the other rooms and she had been sent to her own.

Miserably, she wished she could see Nijiko so she could apologize to her at least.

"I-I know." Chibiusa looked up at Jupiter, "But..Nijiko's my friend and..she just wanted to see where I lived and she's a good person too! So is her papa!"

Jupiter sighed, "I know, but even if-.." She stopped and looked up. "I think we'll have to tell your mother about this."

Chibiusa's head jerked up, ruby eyes wide as she shook her head causing the pigtails to sway with the motion, "Wa-wait! No, you can't tell Mama!" Her eyes watered, "Mama'll be mad and-and.."

"A little too late." Jupiter muttered nodding to the door as Neo-Queen Serenity entered in her white flowing dress, "Your majesty." She bowed her head.

"Mako." The queen smiled a little, "You know you don't have to address me as such in private."

Jupiter returned the smile, "I know, but you know what they say- practice makes perfect."

"Then you've been practicing for a decade." She chuckled but allowed herself to look somewhat serious, "Where are Chibiusa's guests?"

"In the waiting room on the west end." Jupiter told her heading to the door, "I'll go check on them for you."

"Thank you, Mako." The queen said and waited until her friend was gone to deal with her wayward child.

Neo-Queen Serenity moved towards the chair, gracefully sitting down. Her daughter didn't look up at her, making the queen smile sadly. Even though she knew she would reprimand her daughter, she could understand well why her child did such a thing. Even if _he_ was there, she would bet anything that this would still occur.

"Chibiusa.."

The pink haired girl glances up cautiously, "Yes, Mama?" She still looked as if she would burst out in tears at any moment. A second went by and she couldn't contain herself, throwing herself on her mother's lap. "Mama, I'm sorry! I just-" She sobbed, "I just wanted a friend like me!"

"Shh.." Neo Queen Serenity stroked her daughter's hair, "It's alright, Chibiusa. It's alright."

The child sniffed and dared to look up at her, "I-is it?"

"Well, no, but it will be." The Queen replied, "I understand how lonely you must feel in this place. Had you been born on earth, you would've had a normal childhood like those there." She pulled her child onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry for not being able to give you that- or my attention."

Chibiusa only nodded, though she only half understood what her mother was saying. Instead, she relishes this moment of cuddling up against her and breathing in her scent. Chibiusa wished it could be like this all the time but...

"However," Neo-Queen Serenity continued, "you must understand what you've done was very grave. You know that the Gods have forbidden contact between the Earth and Moon. To bring your friend and that man here breaks that rule that keeps us safe."

Chibiusa looked up at her, "Are-will they be alright?"

"Of course." the queen smiles, "We'll simply erase their memories of this place and send them back home."

"Do..you have to erase Nijiko's memories?"

Her mother nodded slowly, "Even Nijiko's. Humans must not know of us and our vigile over their planet. We do not want a Great War again."

"No.." Chibiusa sighs, "Are we sending them back now?"

Serenity smiled a bit indulgently, "Not until the next Earth Night." She leaned forward, setting her child down. "So, you can spend your time with your friend for now."

"Mama..." Chibiusa smiled gratefully, "Thank you! Can we see them now?" She paused and worried her lower lip, "I mean, if you're not busy...?"

"Of course." She rose, "Lets see how they're doing."

* * *

"I told you." Mamoru sighed, annoyed now, "I stumbled upon them both in our garden and got trapped in that bubble thing."

Sailor Venus eyed the man and his daughter for a while longer before nodding to Jupiter, who came in and whispered something in her ear. Of course, it was as they thought already, but having the conformation that the princess -did- do this was something else entirely. She sighed, with her back towards them. Something about him set her on edge and she couldn't help but feel distrustful. However, she couldn't find it in herself to be openly hostile with a child present.

It'll be over soon. She thought to herself then said, "Jupiter? Could you watch them for a moment? I need to discuss somethings with the others."

"Don't worry." Sailor Jupiter offered a small smile.

With a nod, Venus left them alone, feeling confident that Jupiter could handle whatever that man could do and then some. As she stepped out, she frowned at the odd look that Mars was giving her.

"What is it?" She asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No." Mars answered but continued to stare intently at the door, "But I have a feeling about that guy in there."

Venus instantly felt on edge again, "You too? What do you think it is?"

"A number of things." Mars found herself walking away a bit, "It could be he's like the people out there or-"

"No, it can't be." Venus shook her head, "The Castle wouldn't premit such people in here." Though she didn't feel confident in that assessment, "I think."

Mars studied the door a while longer before turning to look back, "Perhaps I should meditate on this- see if I can get a better reading."

"You do that." Venus agreed, "It might be nothing, but I would like to feel sure about it."

"Yeah." Mars trailed off a little, wondering if she could also add that the little girl felt just as odd as the man, but wasn't sure if she should add to the uneasiness. It might be nothing. She hoped it was nothing.

"Rei, why are you spacing out?" Mars snapped out of her thoughts as the regal form of the queen appeared down the hallway with the princess in tow. "Usually, that would be my job."

"I'm spacing out at a better time than you do." Mars smiled, "Though why are you here?"

Neo Queen Serenity nodded to her daughter, "We wish to see her guests. After all, she did bring the here, it would be bad manners to just keep them in one room when we're only going to erase their memories later."

"But-" Venus was alarmed, "We haven't cleared them yet. They could still be-"

"Minako, you're being a bit more paranoid than usual." Serenity just smiled and went to the door, " They're just normal people of Earth. What harm can they pose to us on our own home?"

"You never know..." Venus trailed off but sighed in defeat, "However, if that is what you wish...Usagi.."

"It'll be fine." Serenity told her and opened the door. 

* * *

"Hmm.." Nijiko made a face, sitting next to her father on a pretty couch. She squirmed a bit more and looked up at her father again. "Daddy..."

Mamoru was steadily wondering the chances of getting by this woman in a weird green sailor uniform- isn't she too old for that?- when he noticed his daughter's expression. "Hm? What's wrong, Niko?"

"I'm hungry." She whined softly.

"When we get out of here, we'll find you something to eat." He pulled her close, hugging her, "Just hang in there, ok?"

"Ok.." She didn't seem too happy and huffed a little as her stomach grumbled.

Sailor Jupiter looked at the girl feeling pity for her. After all, it wouldn't be much to pop into the kitchen for a moment and get the child something to eat, right? Of course not. "Wait, we can get someone to get her some food."

Immediately, the five year old brightened up, "Really?"

"Thank you, but no thank you. We'll wait until we get home." Mamoru seemed firm about this. After all, who knows that kind of food they eat? Or what effects it would have on their bodies. Better to be safe...

"If you're sure?" Jupiter wanted to assure the man that the food was fine but didn't get a chance to continue as the door opens and the pink princess came through ahead of the regal queen.

Immediately, the senshi of Jupiter bowed before the queen, moving out of the way so the others could also enter without trouble.

The moment the queen entered, Mamoru was momentarily entranced. He had a feeling.. he's een her or maybe they've met somewhere before? However, he had been certain that they hadn't.

Equally, she looked as startled as he did, with a sense of having met him before. As if he was someone very important but she was certain...No.. they couldn't have met before. Or had they?

"Mama...?" Chibiusa looked at her mother then at Nijiko's father wondering, just as much as Nijiko, as to what was going on.

That's when Venus saw it. Her eyes widen in utter surprise as she saw the strings appear around the two. She backed away slowly, "It...it can't be." A shaky whisper escaped her lips.

"Venus..?" Artemis became worried about his charge. "Mina, what is it?"

"Artemis, " Her breath was shaky, "Look- really _look_ at him."

As it begun to dawn on the others, it was the Queen that said it while stepping forward and reaching out to him with an expression of wonderment.

"Endymion..."


	5. Chapter 5

Raina had debated back and forth on calling the police. She wanted to, however she knew from formative years, that they wouldn't look yet. Not until a certain time limit had passed. Especially since nothing extra had been taken.

Yet it didn't still her shaking hands or quivering stomach in the least. She knew she wouldn't be able to calm down unless she could hold them again in her arms. For now, she paced her home, restlessly going from one room to the next, trying to find some clue of what had happened.

On her third circuit around the house, the door bell rang startling her from her thoughts.

The shot of hope went through her as she went to the door. Maybe he just forgotten his keys? He used to do that when he had been studying for his doctorate... She wondered, idly, if his nightmares were the cause of this one. Maybe..?

"Coming." She said, hoping her voice was steady, even though her throat felt dry. Maybe it's him.. maybe...

However, as she opened the door, she felt hope deflate at the men that stood there on her porch seemed to be looking around expectantly. Nervous and not wanting to let them know she was very much alone, she kept the door semi-closed staring up at them.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this the Chiba Residence?" The blonde asked nicely enough. Though there was something about his eyes..

Raina pursed her lips, "It is." Her eyes flickered back and forth, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We're looking for a Mamoru Chiba." The brunette told her flashing a smile, "We were hoping to find him here."

"What do you want with him?"

The wheat blonde sighed in annoyance, "That is between us and your boss."

"Excuse me," Now Raina's eyes narrowed threateningly on him, "Mamoru is not my boss. He's my husband." She got an extremely satisfied feeling at seeing that look being wiped off their faces. "I think I've heard enough. Get off my property before I call the police."

The tallest of the four shot a look at the wheat blonde, who just seemed to cower a little under it. He then turned to look at her, "I apologize for his rudeness." He told her, "He's young and hasn't been socialized well."

"Hmph." She wasn't impressed. "No excuse. Get out and leave me alone."

"Please, if you would-"

"Would what?" Now she was completely losing her patience. Not only that, she could feel tears welling up, stinging her eyes. "What do you want? why don't you just leave me alone already? Go to his office!"

"Ma'am.. we did but-" The other blonde paused for a moment, "Well they said he hadn't come in."

"And they gave you our home address!" Raina was outraged. How could they do that?

"No, no.. please, just hear us out." the tallest one again. "If we may introduce ourselves?" At her continued silence, he went on, "I am Kunzite. These are my friends, Jadeite, Nephrite, and the rude one was Zoisite." He bows slightly to her, "We are the Four Heavenly Kings."

She raised a brow at the names, "What are you? A boyband?"

"No, but if you give us a few moments of your time, we will explain."

Raina looked from one to the other before she finally nodded, "Allright, but under two conditions."

Relieved, Kunzite smiled, "Anything."

"First," She held up one finger, "Take off your shoes. I rather not vaccum today." She lifted up a second finger, "Second, Zoisite has to apologize for being rude."

"What?!"

"You heard me." She folded her arms, "You apologize, or you can sit in jail for ten hours or so. What do you say?"

Zoisite looked to Kunzite and the others at a loss before closing his mouth. He then bowed to her while saying his apology.  
"No, like you mean it." She chide him.

He sighed, though acknowledged that he had no one but himself to blame for this. "Please accept my humblest apologizes, my lady. I was wrong to address you in such a rude manner."

After a moment, Raina smiled, "Good." She turned and went inside, "Take off your shoes before you come in here."

* * *

Mamoru didn't hear the gasp from the others in the room. In fact, it felt like all his senses had dampened and focused tightly on the woman in white. He knew, with utterly startling clarity, that it was her. The woman that had haunted his dreams in more than one way. This woman he had a strange unnameable connection to. He had no idea why he stood up, or if he even did so consciously.

He just knew that the moment she touched his cheek with her hand, the eyes filled with a certain kind of longing, that he lost himself. Going back..back to a place he's certain he's never been before.

Yet, he could see it- even feel it- by the touch of her hands.

She was younger in his vision, not a queen...princess? Yes, a princess. He saw himself and her under the moonlight kissing. It flashes to a profession of love and a gift of some sort, yet he can't see it clearly. The flashes came faster than he could completely grasp it. It felt like he was reliving them now.

_'Endymion?' the princess had drawn closer to him in this one, 'What are those black rocks?'_

'I do not know.' he had said to her, sensing danger, 'They appeared one day.'

Then the images changed to people- he can't see their faces well- but he knew he trusted them. They were like family and to hear them say these things, hurt and ached.

'Stop this madness!' he had shouted protecting the princess but it was no use. They had to go. They had to warn the Queen (but what queen? He doesn't know but it was important.).

He sensed, rather than saw, the darkness creeping up on him and her. That someone called out to him and he turned to tell them something. Another familiar but too consumed by darkness. And then-!

'Endymion!' The princess was screaming, crying..he hadn't...she should run. she had to run but he was..

Mamoru stumbled back from the queen's grasp, feeling sick and sweat matting his forehead as if he had been running too fast and hard, he felt his vision swim.  
"It..was you.." He panted, "The princess in my dreams...Princess Serenity."

"You should sit down." Mercury advised, her voice tinged with worry. "At this rate you'll pass out."

He shook his head but did sit, running his hand through his hair, "What.. what was that? What is all this? Why-" He was at a loss for words for a moment. This was impossible! "Why did I see that? Why are you calling me Endymion?"

There was a pained look that crossed the queen's face, yet she seemed to have made up her mind. "Luna..can you bring his memories back? With the mind meld?"

Luna blinked and frowned as she thought about it, "I..well perhaps, yes, I think I can."

"Mind meld?" Mamoru eyed them warily. "What is that?"

"It'll help clear up your confusion about this matter by reawakening your past-life memories." Mercury explained handing him a glass of water.

Venus moved over to the queen, whispering, "Are you certain about this?"

"Shouldn't we?"

"There's no real guarantee that he'll stay, you know." Venus looked at her seriously, "He has a child with another and also married. Do you really want to make him choose?"

That made the queen hesitate. For so long she had dreamed of him, dreamed of the time they may be together. Now, with him before her- so close- and yet...

She steadies herself, in a quiet voice she asked him, "Do you wish to remember?"

Mamoru frowned, "Remember...?"

"It is up to you to decide if you wish to remember the past." Serenity told him quietly, "I cannot make this decision for you."

Mamoru sat back for a long while, thinking before finally, after what felt like an eternity, he looked up at her, "I wish to remember."

* * *

"Now you two stay out of trouble." Jupiter was telling Chibiusa and Nijiko, "I have to go check on something."

"We will!" Chibiusa told her with a smile, "I'm going to show Nijiko the play room!"

"Very well then." Jupiter smiled at them before leaving the girls alone to their own devices under the eye of Diana.

Nijiko was still looking around in amazement, "Everything is so pretty- like a fairytale!"

"I guess it does.." Chibiusa giggled, "Come on, we can play dress up and Diana can be our baby."

"Okay!"

Diana pouted, "Why am I always the baby?"

"Because," the princess grinned as they entered the very large room filled with toys and a swing set, "you're little enough to be one."

For a while the girls played in the playroom, Chibiusa taking pride in showing everything to Nijiko, even letting her have one of her many dresses.  
"I got lots of them." She had told her friend, "I'll get more anyway, so you can have it."

Once Nijiko was dressed in the shimmering blue dress, Chibiusa proposed they go exploring.

"I want to show you something really cool!" She said. "Mama has this really pretty crystal in the prayer room and there's this really neat mirror in her room too."

"A crystal? Mirror?" Nijiko was puzzled by this. What could be so interesting about those? Then again, she thought the crystal would be pretty at least, but mirrors are just...mirrors.

"You'll see." Chibiusa told her as they hurried down the marble and crystal hallway with giant pearls wrapped around the columns. "It's this way!"

"Slow down!" Nijiko pouted and glanced over at Diana, "What's the crystal she's talking about?"

Diana mews softly, keeping up. "Well, it's this really powerful crystal that belongs to the queen. My mama said that it's an heirloom to the royal family and only those of royal blood can bring out the full potential of it."

"Oh.." Nijiko said pondering, "What's Potential?"

"I think it means stuff you can do but haven't done yet?" Diana's ears went back. "I don't think we should see the crystal, though. It's really important to everyone. Papa said that if it disappeared, it'll mean everyone will be in danger!"

Nijiko slowed her pace, now cautious. "Maybe we shouldn't, Usa?" She felt nervous, staring up at the door where the crystal was supposedly kept. "If it's that important, maybe we should do something else?"

"Why?" Chibiusa felt a bit put out. She really wanted to show Nijiko the Silver Crystal. "I can get in with Luna P!"

"But-"

"Luna P!" The toy zoomed over to it's mistress from wherever it's been and landed in her hands. "Great, now.. just wait." Chibiusa said holding it up to a strange key pattern. It was a few long intense moments before the keypad clicked and glowed. With the doors sliding open, Chibiusa grinned at her companions, "See? What did I tell you?"

Nijiko worried her lower lip and reached out to grab Chibiusa by the shoulder, hiding behind her. "Is-is it safe?"

"Of course it is." Chibiusa walked in, though ehr heart was pounding like crazy. She had only come here with her mother once before when she was younger.  
Her mama had told her it was important and that it could heal everything and defeat any bad things that could come. "There it is.." She whispered as they drew closer to the Prayer pillar with the round crystal floating before it. "The Silver Crystal."

Nijiko's eyes widen, mostly because she felt.. weird..not a bad weird but a good one. Like a warm comfortable thing. She thought it was a lot like being hugged by her Mommy and Daddy. Safe..warm...but also there was something strong but she didn't know how to really describe it. Like something..something was glowing inside of her...

Diana glanced around nervously but looked up at Nijiko and Chibiusa. She was about to warn them again, when she noticed something about Nijiko's body. Something was there, she could see it, but she didn't know enough to know what it was. Other than it was similar to Chibiusa's normal glow.

She thought to tell her mama and papa about it later.

For now she had to get the girls out of there. "I hear footsteps!" Diana told them, "We better go!"

"Right." Chibiusa nodded and smiled at the startled Nijiko, "Lets go to mama's room and see the mirror."

"Ok."

So the trio rushed off from there, as to not get caught, and headed to the Queen's room. Chibiusa pushed the door open and smiled brightly at the huge soft white bed and the large paintings that were everywhere. It was one of her favorite places in the palace.

"Wow, her room is really pretty." Nijiko said slipping in behind Chibiusa. "It's like an entire house could fit here!"

"I guess so." Chibiusa commented and went over to the usual place where her mama kept her jewelry. "Mama has a lot of interesting books and stuff." She started to spread the jewelery around. "Everything is really pretty.."

"Hm.." Nijiko nodded but looked towards the elaborate mirror. "Wow.." She walked up to it curious and touches the cool glass. "It looks cool."

"Mama told me that there was another world on the other side of it." Chibiusa said holding up a crystal earring. "That my grandma, Queen Serenity, locked something bad away there."

"Really?" Nijiko looked over at her, "Is it still there?"

"I don't know." Chibiusa picked up another piece, smiling, "But she said that since Queen Serenity that it's safe and the spell keeps us safe from those people."

"Oh." Nijiko eyed the mirror, finding herself staring deeply into it. Something in the depths of the mirror darkened and shifted before her. She leaned closer trying to figure out what it was. "Usa..there's something there..."

Chibiusa hadn't looked up, "Hm?"

" U..Usa..." Nijiko backed away, "Th-there's something in the mirror!"

"What do you ..." Chibiusa trailed off, " mean.."

Before them was the image of a beautiful little girl with black hair pulled up into thick pigtails with round buns on either side of her head, with cat-like eyes and a soft smile. _"Come to me."_ she said to them, _"Come play with me..please?_

Nijiko felt as if she was floating. The child in the mirror didn't sound bad at all. She even sounded lonely. Her dress was really pretty and she had pointy ears like an elf. Nothing that pretty should be so bad... "How..?"

Chibiusa was struggling between singing the child and a stranger image flickering between it of a wizen old woman, but she wasn't sure which was real. She decided that the best thing to do would be to run, but to her surprise- she couldn't move!

_Oh no!_ She thought, ruby red eyes widening as she saw Nijiko sink into the glass. _Niko! NO!_

Just then, Diana jumps up and nips Chibiusa's ankle, causing the girl to yelp in pain, but it freed her from the spell she was under.

"Diana!" Chibiusa looked at her advisor in confusion.

"Not now!" Diana rushed forward, "We have to save Nijiko!"

"Right-!" Chibiusa lunged to her feet and ran towards her friend who was disappearing into the mirror. She gasped as she saw that the child in the mirror had been a lie and it was really a strangely dressed wizen old woman that held Nijiko by the hand. "That's not a girl! Niko! Niko, wake up! It's not a girl! Niko!"

But they were too late.

The two hit the mirror, Chibiusa could only helplessly watch as her friend was dragged way while she beat at the door calling out to her.

"_**Niko!**_"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Soo after a wait, here's another installment!

Here's a question (It might not determine the ending at all I'm just asking because.):

**_Who would/should Mamoru end up with?_**

* * *

"Ok, I'm calling the cops, now." Raina said after the four strange men had explained their purpose. "Because what you said, sounds batshit crazy and I don't want my family apart of any of that!"

Jadeite looked to the others then to her, "Look, Mrs. Chiba, we know it sounds impossible. Even I still find it crazy sometimes, but it's the truth."

She ran her hand through her hair and shook her head, "No, there's no way it can be. You're trying to tell me that my husband is part of some crazy fairytale-!" She paced and turned to face them, gesturing in the air, "A prince,even! And that there was some great big bad that took over your minds, made him run to the moon-" She stopped and gave them the most disbelieving look of all, "The Moon, which has a kingdom on it? Are you kidding me? Astronomers would've known about that kind of thing! How the hell does someone keep an entire kingdom a secret?"

"We assumed it was magic." Zoisite said, finding the display somewhat amusing.

"Magic? Now, I really need to call the cops." She leaned to get the phone, "Magic, indeed!"

Kunzite sighed and nodded to Nephrite. At which point, Nephrite held his hand up and a swirling disk that looked like space appeared. "I'm afraid it's not a trick or a joke."

Raina stared at it for a while longer before she sat down, heavily on the chair. "I don't believe it.."

"We already been through this before."

Her shoulders sagged, "Why do you ..what do you want?"

"We only want to find him and to protect him- do our duty as we were meant to." Kunzite told her wearily. "And by extension, you as well as any children you have."

She leaned forward, rubbing her eyes as she blew out air. "We have a daughter." She muttered feeling ill. " And.. " She looked up at them, "Are you really here to protect them?"

The look on her face gave them pause and made Kunzite wonder if something had happened. Still, he pulled his sword out and knelt in front of her with the others following in suit.

"We pledge out very lives to protect the heirs of earth and all that are theirs."

After a while she nodded and brushes away the tears she felt brimming up, "Then you have to bring them back." She told them trying to hold onto her emotions, "They're gone-missing!"

"Missing?" Kunzite and the others looked between each other then at her again. "What do you mean missing?" 

* * *

"Zirconia!" The Queen glared at the wizen old crone with contempt, "This is not the child I asked for! "

Zirconia groveled and bowed to her, "The other resisted the illusion too well-and had help. Still, my queen, with this one's capture it is possible to lure the one you want out."

Nehellenia's eyes flashed, "Go, I shall decide what to do about you later." She turned from Zironia, and walked down the pathway. Her frustrations at having the white moon brat slip through her fingers was profound. Still, Zirconia had a point. As long as she had this girl, they would have to meet her demands. "Or rather..."

The ruby lips shifted into a smile as she looked upon the child sleeping peacefully inside one of the mirrors.

"I have plans for you, sweet child."

Mamoru breathed out as his eyes opened slowly. A splitting headache began right behind them, causing him to lean back more.

Serenity smiled, offering him some water. "I know, it'll pass." She told him, lingering a bit longer, "When Luna finally did that so the rest of us could remember to operate things here, we weren't feeling all that well either."

Behind her, Mercury nodded to the others, and slowly they all drifted out leaving the two alone. Though Venus couldn't help but glance back worriedly, before closing the door quietly behind them.

"Do you think leaving them alone is ok?" Venus asked, "I mean.."

"I think they need to be." Mercury told her. "They must have some..private things they need to discuss."

Jupiter jogged up, "Guys, there's a problem."

Venus stepped to her, "What sort of problem?"

"First, leave someone here to look after the queen." Jupiter said, "We don't want to start a panic, but something has happened to the prince's daughter."

Venus swore under her breath before saying, "Artemis, Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Luna, you stay here. Artemis, I need you to quietly make sure our guests stay in their rooms while we take care of this."

Artemis nodded, "Send word when you have something."

"Hm, Mars, Mercury? We're going with Jupiter." She strolled passed down the hallway with purpose, "Lets nip this in the bud." 

* * *

Inside the room, neither Serenity nor Mamoru knew anything of what was transpiring. After the drink of water she had handed him, he sat there and waited for the headache to dissolve. Though, he was suddenly aware of a strange longing that rose up in him, and found himself moving a bit away from the woman that was causing it. It wasn't that he was repelled by her, but... he was married. Not that it had anything to do with religious matters, he had promised himself to his wife.

If nothing else, Mamoru was honorable.

Besides, he reasoned to himself as he took another sip, it would seem Serenity probably had someone.

"I..." He began and saw her eyes- the way it lit up- as he spoke. He wasn't sure what that feeling he had was, but it made him unimaginably uncomfortable. "I..suppose we should..get to know each other?" He felt awkward saying that. "I mean.."

"Of course!" Serenity chuckled, "I think the others wouldn't mind too much- I mean after all, you are from our past but you don't know us."

He nodded slowly, "It..um. would help."

So, for the next thirty minutes, he sat there as she spoke about her own life after she was reincarnated. About how hard it had been the first time she became this heroine 'Sailor Moon' and that her guards were called 'Sailor Senshi' and how Luna and Artemis guided them through the most trying times. She even let it slipped on how badly her relationships with others outside of the group had begun to deteriorate.

"Which, I suppose, made moving here when I got old enough, easier." Serenity finished thoughtfully then looked up at the light, "I still visit my family- we all do that have family left. They don't know what we do, of course." She looked at her hands, playing with the dress, "I think it would've been too lonely for them to be here. They would've missed Earth more than we would." With a sigh, the queen shook her head, "Either way, I felt that if I did move here, perhaps I would have a chance to find you again."

"Me?"

She nodded, "Of course." Turning her head a little she had a soft smile, "I never stopped looking for you. It always felt as if there was a hole where you should've been."

Mamoru didn't know what to say to that. It was.. "Sure you met someone?" He asked quietly, "After all, Chibiusa-"

"She.." Serenity falters for a bit unsure of how to say this, "Chibiusa was my miracle child."

He looked towards her, "Miracle child? Was she a hard birth?"

"Well, that too." She chuckled, "However, I..I became pregnant with her after offering my prayers to the Moon Shrine..and to my Silver Crystal." She shrugged, "I ..I don't really know what entirely happened, however I remember vividly walking out of the shrine as if I had ran a marathon."

He raised a brow, something..something about this felt strange. "So she doesn't have a father?"

"Well...she does."

"Who?"

There was a long silence in that moment and before the Queen could speak, the door swung open wide and a grim-faced Luna with Chibiusa appeared.

"Your majesty," She began, "We have some urgent news."

"What is it?" Serenity rose, alarmed at her daughter's red face and tears, "Chibiusa, come here, darling. What has happened?" She knelt down and the five year old nearly thrown herself at her mother. "Shhh, it's alright..."

"It's about the princess's companion-"

Mamoru stood, "Nijiko? Where is she?" Now, noticing that she wasn't at this girl's side, a ball of cold fear gripped him. What happened? Where was she and-?

"The Bad queen!" Chibiusa interrupted, hiccuping, "The bad queen t-took Niko!" She sobbed, "I'm sorry Mommy, we were playing in your room and and..-!"

The Queen's eyes widened in fear, "No.." After a moment, she handed her daughter off to Luna. "Take her to her room and make sure no one else knows about this. " She ten turned to Mamoru, "I need you to-"

"If you think for one moment that I'm going to stay here while my daughter is in danger, you have another thing coming." His jaw set, "I thought this was a peaceful kingdom?"

Serenity gauged his stance and the look on his face before turning, "It is, but it doesn't mean we don't have our own troubles reaching from the past."

He followed her, "Then who is it?"

"A queen none of us thought would return.." She held her skirts up and made her way to her bedchambers. She pushed opened the door and looked to see where the mirror that her mother had used when she was a princess on the moon, but found it gone, "Queen Nehellenia."


	7. Chapter 7

"Who's Queen Nehellenia?" Mamoru demanded, "What are you looking for?"

"I.." Serenity glanced over at her guardians for a moment, "Are the preparations done? Is everyone in their rooms?"

"Yes, your highness." Venus told her, "Artemis and Luna have secured everything and Luna and Diana are with the little princess."

Serenity nodded, worrying her lips a bit, "We'll continue with the ball for tonight, we cannot allow them to think anything horrific has occurred." She turned from Mamoru and was beginning to leave, "We need to see if she has done more damage than taking a child and-"

"Hey!" Mamoru was really getting fed up with this. Part of him may have a soft spot for her, but it didn't trump his daughter who was in danger. "I am asking you right now, where is my daughter? Who is this Queen Nehellenia?" He wasn't one to yell, but this was getting beyond ridiculous. "And if you don't answer me- I'll find out without your help."

"I.." Serenity at first was surprised he even raised his voice with her. None had done that since her mother..and yet..She couldn't blame him. "I apologize, Prince Endymion." She said to him, using a more formal title, "Please, allow me to explain."

"That would be nice." He muttered but watched her as she sent Mars and Mercury away to see if they could locate the mirror. "Now, can you please tell me what's going on?"

Serenity gathered her thoughts before nodding to him. "Long ago, just after my birth, a Dark Queen came from the center of the moon to my christening. From what I recall..or read, my mother and guardians were suspicious of her intent as she was wrapped in dark energy. Though my mother, Queen Serenity, welcomed her with a cautious hand, she sensed something in this woman and sealed her away in the mirror. However..." Serenity looked away from Mamoru and at the spot where the mirror had been, "The Dark Queen laid a curse on me that I shall never ascend to the throne here within my lifetime." She gave a weak smile, "Apparently, her curse seemed to have worked, hadn't it?"

He remained silent, though his mind quietly agreed. Yes, Serenity never did see the throne in that lifetime. However now...well that was neither here nor there. Now, his only concern was to get his daughter back and leave this place.

"And what do we do now?" He asked her. "How do we find her?"

"My guardians, Mars and Mercury, will help with this." She said to him, moving over and pulling on a silk 'rope' to ring for the maids. "Mars has the power to sense things beyond the normal human's vision."

"Like ESP?" Mamoru shifted uncomfortably. His mind going back to a particular incident when he...well..

"Yes, much like that." She agreed, "Her senses are quite sharp, but as you can see, it's not a hundred percent. We can only hope that she can help locate where Queen Nehellenia is hiding. Mercury is the smartest woman we have. With her intellect, she can give us a solid location."

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, "So we just sit and wait?"

Before he noticed, she was before him. Her face tilted up towards him in an earnest expression as she took his hand between her pale ones. Her eyes, deep, he almost felt lost in them for a moment as he vaguely registers what she was saying.

"We will get your daughter back, safe and sound." She was saying, "You have my promise on that."

There was a heartbeat, a moment where he felt a connection. Or maybe it was an old memory? He didn't know, but he did know that he's kissed those lips before. He's seen them smile and pout then turn into such sorrow that...

The knock at the door broke him of his trance and he immediately distance himself away from her, mostly in shock. He..He couldn't have thought to kiss her! He was married after all and-!

Yet, he saw a shadow of regret or something linger in her eyes but she simply smiled at him before letting the maids into her room, "One of them will show you to your room, Prince Endymion. You can use it however long this intends to take and you are welcome to our ball."

"Ball?" For such a large room, he felt trapped somehow, but walked a good distance from her to the door before facing her, "There's supposed to be a ball tonight?"

"As there is every other week." Serenity smiled a little, "Tonight, though is a masquerade ball."

"Thank you." Was all he could say and nodded to her before following the maid out.

* * *

In his room, which was pretty refined, he laid back on the enormous bed, staring up at the ceiling that allows a view for stars. Turning his head, he looked out and saw the Earth spinning silently in the vastness of space with only twinkling lights to accompany it.

Groaning, Mamoru grabbed a pillow from the covers and tried to smother himself. What was he doing? Why did he even think of going to that ball anyway? Nijiko was in so much danger and he felt so powerless to save her. Not to mention, he had no idea where he should go or do.

It wasn't for the first time that he cursed his luck in not keeping the doors locked more securely. If he had, none of this would happen.

"_Raina_..." He muttered his wife's name like a prayer. What was she doing? She must be out of her mind with worry. Wasn't there any way to contact her? Or...? "What am I going to do? I have to do something!"

Sitting up and tossing the pillow aside, he could only think of attending this place, if only to be able to see if he could find out more of the Moon Palace's layout. If all else fails, he'll be able to find his way around and hopefully- hopefully to his daughter.

* * *

Raina wasn't sure she liked this.

Then again, she wasn't sure what was going on exactly. Before this, she had done what they had asked and had told everyone they were on a month long vacation and would be back soon. No one even batted an eye at this. To which, Raina was doubly thankful for neighbors who generally minded their own business. Either way, she took two small bags with her and glared at Zoisite who seemed to scoff at her things.

"Why are you taking that?" He had pointed at the bag that contained food. "There will be food where we're going."

She folded her arms, "Well, we'll be gone for a month, right?" At the nod she continued, "Are you going to be the one to come back and clean my fridge of all the rotten food?"

Jadeite snorted, "She has a point. Lets get on with this. Once she's secured, it'll be easier to track his majesty and the princess."

Without further ado, the ground beneath her feet glowed and instantly they were transported to what appeared to be a very beautiful land. One that only could come from dreams. Raina wasn't even sure if she was awake. There were crystals that jutted out at places and the 'water' they were standing on rippled beneath their feet. The sight of strange yet beautiful creatures that flew across the sky took her breath away. Especially one that sort of looked like a horse.

"But horses can't fly." She muttered to herself as the Shitennou moved forward. "It can't be..."

"Actually, it is." Nephrite smiled at her and helped her with one of the bags. "Come on, the Temple is this way."

"Temple?" She grabbed her other one and rushed to catch up to him. "What do you mean by Temple?"

"Look." He nodded, "This place is known as Elysion. It was once part of your husband's kingdom."

Her brows furrowed, "Elysion?" It was as if every Greek story she'd ever read as a girl was coming to life somehow. How was this possible? How did people not remember or know about this place?

Once they went over the grassy hill, she let out an audible gasp. The building was quite big with two pillars standing tall before it. There were roses that lined along the columns, some even crept up the pillars themselves. The grand staircase that lead up to the entrance looked as if it was made of the purest white marble with gold veins that she could see twinkle even from where she stood.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, not noticing Nephrite's grin. "And this is a Temple?"

"It's The Temple." Jadeite answered this time. "Ah, there's the priest and the maidens."

Kunzite was ahead of the group with Zoisite at his side. Raina noticed that the honeyed-blonde man often was at Kunzite's side. She wondered if there was a more personal reason to this but didn't think of it. Instead, her gaze was fixed at the short wavy white haired boy with golden eyes and a strange teardrop red jewel on his forehead. Besides him was pale pink haired women with hairstyles that reminded Raina of that little girl that visited them.

The thought of her made her recall the real reason the were there. Her daughter was lost somewhere on that moon and..maybe even Mamoru too. She didn't know if they would give them back at all. She feared it.

Still, she noticed that the boy was giving her a measuring look before he approached her.

"Lord Kunzite has told me of the circumstances in which they brought you here." He said and bowed, "I am the Priest, Helios. These are the Maenard Maidens. We are the caretakers of this Temple and all that comes within." He straighten. "We are told you've been married to the Prince in your customs?"

She found the golden gaze unnerving. Maybe it's because they seemed so old yet it was set in such a young face? "Yes. We have a child together and-" Raina stopped and wondered why the Maenards were smiling extra wide boarding on being vaguely creepy. "I just want to get them back. Kun-er..Lord Kunzite told me that we can't go to the moon until it's full. Is that true?"

"For the usual travel, yes."

She blinked,"So there's another way?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe-?" She couldn't help it. Hope swelled in her heart at the thought of being back together with them and going home. Maybe then they could put all this crazy mess behind them. "We could go now and-!"

Helios shook his head, "We cannot."

"Why not?" Raina felt her eyes well up with everything, there was hope and now this priest won't even help her! "Why can't we go?"

"We are forbidden to leave here and also to make contact with them." Helios told her, "As you can see here, the Old Ways are very much alive here." He turned, "Come, the Maenards will show you to where you will be staying- at least until the next full moon. We'll help you in getting our Prince back home safely."

Swallowing whatever else she was going to say, Raina wiped the tears away and picked up her bags again. She followed the giggly pair of women into the temple, unable to help feeling a bit bitter at this turn of events.

Behind her, the men stood and watched her disappear into the temple.

"Helios." Kunzite began, "I know this isn't what's usually done and it interferes with your visions-"

Helios shook his head, "The Vision was clear." His lips pursed slightly, "It said that only the Moon Princess could melt the seal on the Golden Crystal." He turned and walked back into the temple with the men following behind him. "I had hoped that we could retrieve the prince and enlightened him of his past and of his destiny without too much trouble."

"I know." Kunzite said," This complicates what you've seen and told us in these visions you've received in the prayer room."

Jadeite glanced up at the golden buttress that helped hold up the arched roof,"From what we have found, the Prince was taken in after the accident with his parents. A man and his daughter who became his family and moved to one of the islands south of the mainland. Which explains why he did not find the reincarnated moon princess."

"Furthering that," Zoisite added, "his scholarship to Harvard was approved while he was still in high school. He basically moved and began working in America thereafter where he met the woman he'd later marry."

"Thus avoiding Destiny's web, for the time being." Helios mused and pushed open the sanctuary doors to the Prayer Room, "But like all things, gentlemen, it doesn't seem she enjoys being ignored."

"I do not know about this." Nephrite frowned watching the priest, "He's happy and he's found a person that he loves without Destiny ordaining it for him. Shouldn't we help her and help her get back to him and her child?"

Helios paused for a moment, considering this, "The Vision told of only the Moon Princess by our Prince's side and of the kingdom that would come from that union along with the peace that would settle our world." He turned to them, "Isn't that what we all wanted? To have them together so we would no longer fear the darkness that could come and exploit our weakness?"

"But this isn't right." Nephrite told him, "He has another. The laws-"

"Are not the Old Ways." Helios went to the spring that ran out from a wall. He knelt and cleaned his hands first. "As far as the Old Ways are concerned, her marriage to him does not exist. His daughter with her is illegitimate."

Kunzite said nothing but turned from the priest, "Will it be worth it? Sacrificing the woman and her daughter for this imaginary place you profess that will exist?" He needed to know that this was not for nothing. He needed to be reassured that they weren't falling for yet another trick.

"I have seen it." Helios confirms, "The kingdom that comes with the union of our Princes and the new Moon Queen will give safety and security."

"What about the woman and her daughter?" Jadeite asked. After all, what would happen after everything is said and done? He doubt they'd be killed. It wasn't the old days when such things were done. Like the Prince's- "What becomes of them?"

Helios stood and shook his hands dry before turning to them for the last time.

"They will stay here in Elysion until the end of their days."


End file.
